


Bee Mine

by capnsideboob



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: Crack, F/M, beestiality, u fuck the bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnsideboob/pseuds/capnsideboob
Summary: u get shrunk





	

You sighed as you stared at the tall flowers, you had been shrunk down to the size on an insect, you didn’t know where to go or how you were going to get back to your original size. You stomped your foot and started walking, you had seen a tree not far from where you had been shrunk, and decided you’d take shelter from the now giant human feet that could easily squish you.  
After what felt like hours you arrived at the tree, there was a flower sitting underneath it and so you decided you’d stay in there, hopefully no one would pick it up.   
You struggled your way up the stem and plopped into the bed of pollen, it was so comfortable in fact that you fell asleep. 

You awoke to a buzzing sound, looking up you noticed a bee, it was staring down at you “Hi” it waved at you smiling, you rubbed your eyes “hello?”  
The bee laughed and fluttered down to sit next to you “what kind of insect are you?”  
You huffed, and crossed your arms “I’m not an insect!” you shouted, “I’m a human”  
The bee laughed again, “humans are that small”  
You pushed him over “I GOT SHRUNK!” you screamed, before breaking down into sobs, you didn’t ask to be this small. The bee stared at you, before hugging you “i’m sorry, I don’t know what happened but i’m here for you” he whispered caressing your back.  
You leaned on him “I-I don’t know what to do, or where to go.” You cried more, the feelings overwhelming you  
The bee hugged you even tighter, “Stay with me, in the hive”   
You pulled back to look at him “But i’m not a bee...” you whispered looking down  
“I’ll make you a bee” he grinned, “oh what’s your name btw? I’m Barry”  
“Y/N” you replied wiping your eyes with your sleeve  
“Ah, beautiful, one sec Y/N I need to grab some things” Barry then flew off, leaving you all alone. You sat down again wondering where he had gone off to. Your stomach began to rumble and it was then you realized you hadn’t eaten since yesterday.  
Just as you were about to leave the flower to look for food Barry came back with a bunch of items in his arms “TIME TO MAKE U BEE” he fist pumped

When he was done he showed u a mirror and you looked just like a bee! You hugged him so hard he fell over, he was blushing “thank you” you whispered nuzzling him.   
Barry chuckled “Yeah yeah lets get you back to the hive” he grabbed your hand and flew you up to his hive where there were tons and tons of other bees. Your eyes widened in wonder as they all flew past you and Barry, he kept ahold of ur hand and flew you to his home where he lived with his parents. Before they could ask about you he pushed you into his room and locked the door.  
“sorry about them, i’ll introduce you when we get a story going”  
You nodded your head, you didn’t want them to know the truth

You had been living with Barry and his family for a while, you’d even started to think bee, you didn’t mind this life, it was nice. The bees were nice. Barry, he was really nice, you had felt yourself falling for him, it was wrong he was a bee but... but he was just so nice so sweet. You couldn’t stop yourself. You had begun to distance yourself from him, you didn’t want to make anything awkward.  
One day tho Barry had trapped you in his room, and had blocked the door “Y/N WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME” he yelled at you, frustration and hurt visible on his face. You looked down at the floor, “I’m not” you whispered, you couldn’t tell him  
“you are! After all i’ve done for you, after everything we’ve been through why now? WHY AVOID ME” his voice getting louder with each word. You began to cry, you couldn’t stand him yelling at you. “I fell in love with you” you cried “Thats why, I didn’t want you to hate me” your tears ran down your face as you wrapped your arms around yourself.  
Barry flew at you, embracing you into a hug “tell me that sooner dummy” he whispered pressing his lips against yours. You melted into his embrace easily giving into him, you’d wanted this for a while. He moved so you were pushed against the bed and continued to kiss you. You moaned into his mouth, and you rubbed your vagina against his leg, you wanted him so badly. He began to kiss down your body, removing the clothes that were hiding your human form. Sometimes you forgot you were actually human. “barry” you moaned as he licked you all over, he looked up at you “Can I eat you? I bet you taste ten times better than honey” he began to lick your most private place, you trembled he was so gentle and it felt so good. You tugged lightly on his antenna wriggling your hips as his tongue entered you more and more, “Barry please I want you” you moaned out.  
It hit you did bee’s even have dicks. You had no idea but you were about to find out.   
Barry smiled at you “i’m gonna enter okay?” he mumbled, pushing into you so gently.  
He moved slowly, his breathe coming out in soft pants, you were feeling so good “Daddy” you moaned out before realizing your mistake.  
Something in Barry snapped and he began to violently thrust into you, his bee dick was incredible “daddy yes yes yes” you screamed, you were so close that you couldn’t hold it in anymore, you came all over his dick and he came inside of you with a shout of your name.  
Pulling out he collapsed next to you, “It’d be great if u could have my babies” he whispered resting his arm on your stomach, you nodded in agreement  
You never wanted this life to change.


End file.
